


[轩饭]像少年啊

by 2104



Category: in my mind - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2104/pseuds/2104





	[轩饭]像少年啊

四年前我哪里想到还有今天这种操作，而你们一直是少年啊  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

第一次被别人叫好基友的时候，他俩都有些不以为然。  
樊振东想孔令轩这种就算吃牛肉都一脸生无可恋的人，怎么会是他的好鸡友呢。  
孔令轩觉得樊振东这种坐飞机口水会流一毛毯的人，跟谁都不会是好机友吧。  
反倒是知道了什么意思以后才比较坦荡。  
肩膀并着肩膀，头毛刺着头毛说  
好基友  
一辈子。

孔令轩在更小的时候跟着家里人坐飞机去外地看望亲戚，他生在最普通常见的家庭，坐的是红眼航班。  
他一定要坐在窗边的位置，即使爸爸说，天太黑了，什么也看不到。他还是把脸贴在小小的舷窗上努力向外看着，看到两名工作人员戴着大耳机，放下工具包，朝着飞机挥手，孔令轩也把手贴在窗户上挥动，大声说“再见”。  
妈妈从浅眠中被吵醒，凑过来问他在干什么。此时飞机已经向前滑行，看不见了。

有一段时间孔令轩常常回想那一幕，想象着跟那样一个庞然大物挥手告别是什么感觉，会不会因为向心力特别吃力和舍不得。

后来他认识了樊振东，刚认识的时候觉得这人像个面包，最简单常见的那一种，和了面放进烤箱，伴着暖烘烘的香气拿出来的那种白面包，白而暄软，热气腾腾，好像捏一下就会留下个坑。  
那时候的孔令轩还是个有偶像和梦想的小伙子，挂在嘴边的一句话是“你说我跟孔令辉就差一个字，怎么打球差了这么多？”  
樊振东鼓着腮帮子嚼嚼嚼，说“孩子你想太多啦，我跟刘国梁还只差三个字呢！”

事实上，孔令轩想的远不止这些，他家里人一小半都是人类灵魂的工程师，小时候爷爷教他三字经，第二天背错了要打手心。  
他小时候想考大学，当老师；练了乒乓球，梦想就变成当体育老师；后来真的拿兴趣当饭吃，也是体校里极其稀少的好好上文化课的孩子。  
他说话总是文绉绉，写博客发状态更是要想四五遍才敢下笔，进了国家队以后，他有点像个异类，常常一句话还没说完，半大的孩子就冷了场。  
只有樊振东会简单明了的说“官方。”带着点忿忿的口气，好像这样的官方侮辱了他的人格和尊严。  
孔令轩曾经很认真地向他讨教过，怎么样才是说话正确的打开方式。  
樊振东说，我教你个简单的，在你所有要说的话里加上“傻逼”就行了。比如你说“呵呵”  
“傻逼呵呵”  
“那说，我是”  
“你是傻逼。”  
“滚你妈蛋！”

樊振东生在湿热的广东，看着陈浩南和陈近南长大，做梦都想拿着一副球拍从北京天安门杀到海南骑马楼。  
孔令轩没看过《古惑仔》，只记得每次片头长长的警告和打底的一片通红。  
可在樊振东认识的所有人里，只有孔令轩认真跟他说，你会的。

樊振东对于孔令轩说的话，总是没来由的有信心。  
孔令轩会打球，唱歌也好听，虽然他总是故意嘲笑他唱得像发春的公河马，学习也好，特别是数学。樊振东曾经无意中听到过大队员谈代言费，后面一串的零，吓得他当下就决定，如果以后自己也成了奥运冠军，一定得找孔令轩帮自己管钱。  
他在网上比现实中活跃，上蹿下跳，像是为了发泄吃太多的精力。  
没人可消遣的时候，他多半去撩孔令轩，一旦孔令轩不说话了或者用“好吧”“哦”“嗯”敷衍回答，樊振东又赶紧去道歉说“我错了”。  
每每搞得孔令轩很无奈，从电脑前转过身叫他“肥仔，你倒是多撑五秒再道歉啊。”  
他没见孔令轩生过气，心里却隐约知道他要是生了气，大概就没有然后了。

樊振东却不知道其实孔令轩是有些羡慕自己的，他在更早的时候就意识到，自己的天赋也许在济宁市数一数二，放到整个国家队却是天资平平。  
十几岁的男孩子没有几个愿意说自己天赋不行，宁愿把没成功归咎于不够努力，可是孔令轩愿意承认，所以他只能练得比谁都辛苦。  
约好去外面的馆子撮一顿，孔令轩一如既往的来晚了。  
“你又加练？”  
“马上要打全锦赛了啊。”  
“我也要打”  
“你天赋高，没问题的”  
“你这么说我会骄傲的，等我发达了，不会忘了你的。”  
“你人真好啊……肥哥”  
孔令轩那天练得太狠，胳膊已经抬不起来，夹块排骨夹得颤颤巍巍。樊振东看不下去，给他碗里放了把勺子，帮他夹了满满一碗菜。  
心想我这样的吃货居然给别人夹菜，我对小孔可真好。

樊振东的全锦赛果然没什么问题，那之后没多久就进了一队，孔令轩独守空闺了几个月，也在第二年年初升到了一队。  
可他们不再是同屋，也不再是同一个教练组，他俩还是亲密无间，可就算已经做过八千次心理建设，孔令轩在面对这个事实的时候依然有些吃力，他已经被自己最亲密的伙伴落得越来越远了。  
樊振东在得知那个消息的时候，第一个发了微信给孔令轩，他深呼吸，故作镇静。  
他说，我要去巴黎了。

巴黎，巴黎。  
五月的巴黎，塞纳河都流淌着玫瑰花瓣，艾菲尔的塔顶像镶嵌了宝石闪闪发亮，但那也只有去的人才看得到了。  
樊振东下楼的时候，看到孔令轩帮张继科背着包，站在人群里，这是他第一次穿正装，领带打得有些紧。  
他朝着孔令轩走过去，却被记者拦住采访，他才16岁，他要去巴黎了。  
等到采访结束，工作人员已经开始催促他们上大巴，他坐在靠后的位置，有人拍他的车窗。  
孔令轩站在车下，跟他比了个大拇指，用口型说“别给我丢人”。  
樊振东竟然一时不知怎么回答，顿了顿才说“加油”。

可他已经转过了身，如同古旧港片里一样恶俗地挥了挥手。  
向着他心中的飞机。

The End


End file.
